5 times sheriff Stilinski saw something and the one time Sterek did
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: La relation naissante de Stiles et de Derek vue à travers les yeux du sheriff Stilinski... qui a gagné 6 autres adolescents et un homme de 22ans. De l'humour et du fluff au rendez vous.
1. Premiers regards

**Me revoilà pour une fic à 6 chapitres et encore avec le point de vue du shérif. J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas de son point de vue. En tout cas moi, je l'adore le shérif.**

 **Cette histoire a été écrite par slayer of destiny et elle m'a donné l'autorisation pour traduire sa fic.**

 **Pairing : Sterek of course.**

 **Spoilers: Saison 2 je crois.**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire est à slayer of destiny et TW est toujours à Jeff Davis.**

 **J'ai voulu poster hier mais… internet fait des siennes par chez moi quelle plaie ! Bref bonne lecture.**

* * *

La première fois que le Shérif Stilinski vit de nouveau Derek comme il le fallait après qu'il l'ait arrêté, lui et Mélissa avaient été priés de s'asseoir. Le visage de son fils était sérieux quand celui-ci les avaient conduit à la vieille maison des Hale.

La lèvre de Stiles était fendue, il avait un œil au beurre noir et sa pommette était égratignée et il semblerait que celle-ci le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il faisait un seul mouvement. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'être blessés cependant il y avait de la fatigue dans leurs yeux, ce qui semblait indiquer que quelque chose d'énorme était arrivé. Lui et Mélissa pouvaient le voir même si Derek Hale avait un visage stoïque et neutre.

Donc ils se retrouvèrent assis sur des chaises côte à côtes, avec Stiles, Scott et Derek debout devant eux alors qu'Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia et Allison étaient recroquevillés sur le canapé derrière les deux adultes.

Et ils furent mis au courant.

Les loups garous existaient. Tout le monde exceptés Stiles, Allison et Lydia étaient des loups garous (quoique ce fût presque le cas pour Lydia). Allison était une chasseuse tout comme la famille Argent et Stiles était affreusement occupé à courir entre tout ces loups garous pour les aider.

Puis ils furent mis au courant de tout le reste, de tout ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills depuis deux ans. Et s'ils n'avaient pas constaté que leurs fils avaient une expression totalement sérieuse, alors lui et Mélissa auraient cru à une bonne blague où ils avaient impliqués leurs amis (et cela voulait dire que Derek Hale était ami avec son fils)

Mais ils étaient sérieux, tout comme les autres. Ce fût quelque chose dans leurs comportements qui fit que les deux adultes ne dirent rien, pour être sûr de ne pas ruiner leur relation avec leurs fils pour le restant de leurs jours. Car il était plus qu'évident que c'était quelque chose d'énorme pour qu'ils soient mis au courant.

Et puis, ils avaient été présents au bureau du shérif, ils avaient vu que des choses bizarres se passaient en ville. Les décès, les blessures, les attaques sur les maisons ils avaient énormément parlé de ces évènements entre eux, ils se demandaient ce qui se passait avec leurs enfants. Ils avaient même eu une conversation un soir sur la possibilité que leurs fils prennent de la drogue mais avaient rapidement écarté cette possibilité.

Ensuite pour conclure l'affaire, ils avaient demandé la preuve de ce que les jeunes leur avaient dit, donc Derek Hale s'était transformé. Et ouais, ils ne pouvaient plus nier !

Et à travers tout ça, à travers toutes les explications et avec la réalité des loups garous ! Après avoir tout assimilé et avoir posé toutes les questions que lui et Mélissa se posaient sur ce qui se passait, sur ce qu'ils étaient les uns pour les autres, sur comment tout cela était arrivé, sur ce que signifiait exactement une meute, sur ce que voulait dire alpha et bêta, si un humain pouvait faire partir d'une meute de loups garous, sur les Argent, s'il devait beaucoup les couvrir pour que son fils et ses amis (sa meute) n'aillent pas en prison après tout cela, après toutes ces questions et ces réponses, le shérif remarqua quelque chose de curieux : le langage du corps de Derek Hale. (1) Ou plutôt le langage du corps de Derek Hale quand il était près de son fils.

Les trois jeunes étaient restés debout jusqu'à ce que Stiles et Scott ne s'assoient sur des chaises pliantes avec Derek qui rôdait près d'eux. D'ailleurs, durant tout ce temps Derek Hale avait été à seulement 3 centimètres de son fils. Quand ils leur avaient raconté leur histoire, Derek avait été debout juste derrière Stiles et clairement beaucoup plus proche de son fils que de Scott. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, Derek était debout derrière la chaise de Stiles.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui avait empêché le Shérif d'attraper son fils, son très humain de fils qui avait risqué sa vie pendant deux ans sans qu'il le sache et Dieu sait qu'une partie de lui avait espéré que ce soit à cause de la drogue ou à cause de quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça mais pas à cause des loups garous. Donc, il disait, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de faire enfermer son fils, c'était le langage du corps de Derek quand il gravitait près de son fils.

Ça hurlait la protection.

Ses yeux étaient vifs et pourtant si prudent quand Stiles se mettait à gémir. Il fit de nombreux mouvements avortés en direction de Stiles quand celui-ci grinçait des dents ou quand il fermait les yeux. Et son père savait que quand il faisait ça, c'était qu'il était mal et qu'il essayait de le cacher.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard que lançait Derek à son fils. Son regard était intense, vif et focalisé mais en même temps tellement doux quand il fixait Stiles. Son regard s'apaisait et le regard hanté qui subsistait dans ses yeux semblait doucement se dissiper.

Et ce, même si Stiles ne remarquait pas qu'il arrivait à changer quelque chose chez Derek, même s'il ne remarquait pas l'attraction qu'il avait envers l'autre homme, même s'il ne remarquait pas le fait que l'autre homme… loup garou rodait autour de lui tel un protecteur.

Mais il observait Stiles jeter un œil à Derek pour se rassurer et vérifier que l'autre homme… loup garou allait bien alors qu'ils discutaient de sa famille ou quand ils parlaient des choses que Stiles avaient fait et quand il admettait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans des situations dangereuses, il s'approchait inconsciemment de Derek. Quand la douleur s'était montrée, il s'était un peu plus approché de Derek comme s'il voulait du réconfort. Et les yeux de Stiles s'étaient réchauffés quand il avait jeté un œil à Derek.

Quelque chose se passait entre eux. Quelque chose de plus important que cette meute, ou que toute cette histoire. Quelque chose se passait et il ne pourrait pas éloigner Stiles de ça. Quelque chose se passait et même s'il tentait quelque chose, ça ne marcherait pas et ça rendrait son fils malheureux comme pas possible. Il devra se faire une raison et faire avec.

Et apparemment il avait gagné 6 autres adolescents et un homme de 22 ans dans sa vie.

* * *

 **(1) Lucette a cru mourir en traduisant cette loooooonnnnngggue phrase. Vous la comprenez j'espère ?**

 **Je vous annonce la couleur, j'ai énormément remanié les phrases de ce chapitre. Pas de panique au final ça veut dire exactement la même chose. Cependant j'ai été obligée de faire ça car les phrases anglaises étaient très longues (enviro lignes) j'ai donc coupé des phrases et rajouté des pronoms pour bien préciser les choses. Bref j'espère que ça vous dérange pas mes loulous.**

 **Et surtout je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui ont commenté et favorité ma précédente traduction 'Drunk Werewolves' je suis très contente qu'elle vous ait plût.**

 **A la semaine prochaine mes loulous.**


	2. Chaleur d'un autre genre

**Me revoilà donc pour la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le précédent.**

 **Je vous remercie encore, mes très chers lecteurs pour l'attention que vous portez à toutes mes trads. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Et merci aussi pour tous vos gentils commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Donc il savait à propos des loups garous et des chasseurs et cela rendait son boulot beaucoup plus facile mais en même temps beaucoup plus difficile. Couvrir une meute d'adolescents loups garous qui courrait à travers la ville n'était pas le job le plus simple du monde maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Et il était maintenant conscient de la multitude de temps que Stiles passait avec la meute. Et il se sentait légèrement coupable en sachant, qu'à cause des longues heures qu'il avait fait au poste, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Stiles passait autant de temps en dehors de sa maison.

En revanche, maintenant, il recevait un SMS quand Stiles sortait pour passer du temps avec la meute (ce qui constituait une part de temps effrayante) et après une grosse discussion et quelques arguments pour peser le pour et le contre, Stiles était autorisé à passer la nuit avec la meute.

Cependant il avait demandé à Stiles de passer au moins quatre nuits par semaine à la maison et qu'il passe tous les samedis matin avec lui.

Il n'avait pas encore saisi l'importance de ce que signifiait réellement une meute. Mais quand un matin, il était entré dans la chambre de son fils pour trouver Erica dans un des tee shirt de Stiles et dans ses sous vêtements ainsi qu'Isaac en short de l'autre côté de Stiles alors que celui-ci ne portait lui aussi que ses sous vêtements qu'il était rouge et qu'il transpirait et que Boyd était vautré sur son dos au bord du lit, le jeune homme ne portant que ses boxers et bien… ce fût légèrement choquant.

Et soudainement, trois loups garous l'avaient fixé (supers sens) et Stiles se réveilla soudainement.

« Urgh… oh les gars vous devriez faire baisser votre température corporelle ! » grogna Stiles en essuyant son front de sa main avant de rencontrer les yeux de son père, ressemblant à un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Je ne les ai pas entendus arriver la nuit dernière » dit-il le premier.

« Habitude de loup garou, ils sont arrivés par la fenêtre de ma chambre » expliqua Stiles.

« Erm… pourquoi ? » demanda doucement le shérif.

« Erm. Et bien Derek n'est pas là du week end. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et il est parti et… eh bien Isaac a eu quelques cauchemars la nuit dernière et normalement il va voir Derek mais… » Et oh mon Dieu, ce regard dans les yeux de Stiles en parlant de ça était quelque chose qu'il aurait volontiers ignoré « … et bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas et comme il se sent en sécurité avec moi alors ils sont venus ici et… et bien, il était assez tard donc on est juste parti se coucher »

« Ok » acquiesça-t-il.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda doucement Stiles.

« Ouais… juste… un peu choqué de voir autant de monde dans la chambre de mon fils aussi tôt le matin, en particulier du monde aussi dévêtu » dit distraitement le shérif, prouvant aux autres que Stiles tenait ça de son père.

« Oh…désolé » sourit timidement Isaac. Cela le fit légèrement sourire.

« C'est bon. Je commence à faire le petit déjeuner mais tu finiras de le faire Stiles » dit-il en se tournant pour se diriger vers l'étage inférieur. Il avait besoin de café. De beaucoup de café.

Donc oui, il était habitué à ce que la meute soit dans les alentours (en général, ils étaient deux ou trois en même temps). Mais un jour, il était rentré chez lui pour trouver la meute au complet, affalée dans son salon et en train de regarder un film. Cela faisait trois mois que les films en question portaient sur les loups garous et cela semblait amuser la plupart d'entre eux comme pas possible alors que Derek restait assis avec une expression de tendre exaspération sur son visage.

Et encore une fois, il pût voir les échanges entre son fils et Derek Hale. Ils étaient en général étalés au même endroit dans le salon. (cependant il pouvait pas dire si c'était un truc de loup ou pas)

Scott, Isaac et Allison étaient, en général, étendus sur le sol avec de nombreux oreillers et coussins qu'ils avaient piqués dans toute la maison.

Jackson s'asseyait au pied du fauteuil avec Lydia assise dans ce même fauteuil.

Boyd et Erica étaient affalés sur un des canapés (Isaac était avec eux de temps en temps)

Quant à Stiles et Derek, ils étaient assis sur l'autre canapé et étant donné que celui-ci était un canapé à deux places, alors ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Ces derniers jours étaient divertissants et inconfortables pour lui. Regarder distraitement les deux garçons se jeter des coups d'œil, être témoin de l'attraction qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque. Ils étaient assis là, à la tête du groupe, bien droits mais à mesure que la soirée avançait, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus jusqu'à être collés l'un à l'autre.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il était certain que ces deux là étaient simplement amis et membres d'une même meute tout comme il était certain qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans que eux même ne le sache. Et il se disait que, peut-être, ils n'étaient pas près à le réaliser.

Cependant elle était là. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder. L'atmosphère présente quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. C'était facile de le voir.

Et une fois de plus, il examina la situation et se dit qu'il devait éloigner Stiles de tout ça, du chemin qu'il était en train de prendre, car il n'était pas sûr de ce que pourrait être une relation entre un loup garou alpha et humain.

Mais ensuite, il le chopa. Il chopa le regard.

Il était assis avec toute la meute en train de petit déjeuner. C'était un samedi qu'il devait passer avec Stiles mais toute la meute avait été invitée pour le petit déjeuner.

Il regardait la meute rire, plaisanter, grogner, se quereller, se bousculer et se taquiner et il regardait Derek et Stiles faire assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée. Pancakes, saucisses, œufs, bacon, pain grillé et galettes de pommes de terre qui avaient été cuisinées tellement facilement que ça prouvait qu'elles avaient été faites de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Stiles s'était alors tourné pour regarder Derek et la respiration du shérif s'était bloquée et son cœur s'était mis à battre de façon erratique, attirant l'attention de tous les loups garous qui l'avaient regardé, inquiets. Il dût rapidement se forcer à sourire et fit un petit signe pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour retourner à la lecture de son journal et à la dégustation de son café.

Sauf qu'il ne lut pas un mot de la page et avait la tête qui tournait.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait vu de très nombreuses fois et il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si, maintenant, il essayait de ce mettre en travers de ce tout ça, alpha ou non.

La mère de Stiles le regardait de cette façon. Depuis le premier mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ce regard l'avait accueillit à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Ses yeux noisette (si semblables à ceux de Stiles) avaient brillés de cette même lueur, de ce même regard.

Avant les loups garous, avant toute cette magie surnaturelle et avant tout ça. Avant qu'il ne soit mis au courant de tout ça, elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais eu et qu'elle avait jamais aimé, elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait que depuis le début ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et qu'une fois qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, alors rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Si Stiles regardait Derek avec ces yeux là, avec ce regard là s'il aimait de la même façon que sa mère aimait alors Stiles ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aimer Derek. Il allait l'aimer avec la même chaleur, la même passion et aussi loyalement que d'habitude.

Derek était un homme incroyablement chanceux.

* * *

 **Votre avis mes loulous ? Maman Stilinski fait une légère apparition (fluff power !) Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Comportement lupin

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira. Et je dois dire qu'il est très drôle.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

* * *

Quand Stiles entra dans la maison, le shérif dût admettre qu'il était assez embarrassé. Il était tellement absorbé par le programme télé qu'il regardait, assimilant toute information qui lui semblait importante et qu'il pourrait appliquer, qu'il n'entendit même pas la Jeep arriver. Il entendit encore moins Stiles entrer dans la maison.

Ce qui était vraiment embarrassant en tant que shérif étant donné que Stiles hurlait toujours quelque chose à l'attention du shérif quand il entrait dans la maison, sans parler de sa voiture qui était devant la maison.

Quand Stiles entra dans le salon, il éclata de rire. Le shérif se contenta de légèrement se tourner en direction de son fils, de rougir et d'essayer de trouver une excuse pour ce qu'il faisait. C'était pourtant évident donc aucun mensonge ne pourrait le couvrir.

Donc il mit sur pause le documentaire sur les loups qu'il regardait et attendit que Stiles arrête de rire.

« S… sérieusement ? » s'étouffa Stiles en traversant lentement le salon pour se hisser sur le canapé, quelques éclats de rires sortant de sa bouche de temps en temps.

« J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être… éducatif » souffla le shérif.

« Sur quoi exactement ? » grimaça Stiles.

« Le comportement » et non, il n'était pas en train de bouder !

« Et si tu rembobinais pour qu'on puisse le regarder depuis le début. J'me doutait pas que j'allais voir quelque chose d'aussi utile ou que j'allais trouver une flopée de nouvelles blagues » sourit Stiles.

« Il n'y a que toi qui taquine un loup garou sur le fait d'être un loup garou » soupira le shérif en rembobinant le documentaire.

« Hey mes blagues sur les chiens sont très drôles ! Isaac les trouve amusantes » Stiles ne boudait pas en ce moment même.

« Je suis presque sûr que cet enfant croit que tu peux marcher sur l'eau » renifla le shérif avant de relancer la vidéo.

Ils étaient assis en silence et regardèrent le programme jusqu'à la moitié quand soudainement Stiles s'étrangla tout seul avant de commencer à tousser et à bredouiller tout en buvant de grandes goulée du soda qu'il s'était pris.

Il mit le programme sur pause puis fixa son fils en haussant les sourcils. Celui-ci avait réussi à paniquer et à avoir une quinte de toux en même temps. Il leva un bras pour taper le dos de Stiles avant de l'encourager à boire une autre gorgée.

« Tu vas bien fiston ? »

« Rien du tout ! J'veux dire, ouais très bien, très bien, je vais totalement et 100% bien, parfait, merveilleux, formidable, super, chouette… je me demande d'où viens ce flot de paroles, ça n'a vraiment pas de sens tu sais mais alors la plupart des paroles n'ont pas de sens, j'veux dire, garde les yeux bien ouverts, à un cheveu près, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens et… »

« Donc tu l'as enfin compris hein ? » Le shérif interrompit ce que son fils pensait être un flot de parole pour détourner son attention. Il tapota le dos de son fils quand celui-ci s'étrangla une nouvelle fois.

« Compris quoi ? » couina Stiles.

« Que Derek Hale est amoureux de toi » Le shérif haussa les épaules en regardant avec amusement son fils paniquer une nouvelle fois, sans trop s'étrangler toutefois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par Derek Hale est amoureux de moi ? Où t'as été cherché une idée pareille et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai pensé à ça ? »

« Stiles, tu viens de paniquer en entendant des propos sur le rituel d'accouplement du… dominant et du soumis » Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel « Donc, qu'est-ce que fait exactement Derek Hale ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, je me suis juste étouffé quand j'ai entendu l'explication ! » bafouilla Stiles.

« Ah ha »

« Ne fait pas 'ah ha' comme ça s'il te plait ! Derek ne me… courtise pas ! » cria Stiles en se levant « Tu sais quoi, en fait je suis crevé, je vais… ouais… papa j't'aime » Stiles enlaça fortement son père avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, le laissant seul, debout et légèrement déconcerté.

Enfin, si son fils était heureux de vivre dans le déni un peu plus longtemps alors il le soutiendrait. Il se rassit, rembobina légèrement le documentaire et appuya sur play.

« Le mâle alpha va marquer sa Compagne de son odeur, se frotter contre la femelle aussi souvent que possible pour être sûr qu'elle sente comme lui et avertir tout autre individu de se tenir éloigné de sa Compagne » Le narrateur du document répéta exactement ce qui avait effrayé Stiles.

Il mit la télévision en pause et, toujours assis, la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par entende une voix légèrement hystérique venant de l'étage supérieur. Il savait qu'il empiétait sur la vie privée de Stiles mais celui-ci n'essayait pas d'être discret.

« … jusqu'à que je le réalise ?! C'est pour ça que tu me fais porter tes tee shirt ! Tu me marques de ton odeur ! Tu pouvais pas faire ça de manière normale en me donnant des chocolats et me demandant de sortir ?! J'veux dire, tu allais soudainement me donner un moment et sortir avec moi pendant trois ans avant qu'on se marie ! Mec, communique ! »

Le shérif secoua la tête. Apparemment le déni n'était pas resté très longtemps et l'esprit très rapide il faut l'avouer, de son fils avais tout saisi. Cependant, d'après cet appel, Derek n'était plus dans le déni depuis bien longtemps et marquait discrètement son territoire depuis un bout de temps. Et c'était une image de son fils et de son… loup garou qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre

« Comment j'étais sensé réaliser que… c'est ce que font les frangins… et ça… et ça… et ça… moi et Scott on fait ça tout le temps… arrête de grogner !... Nan c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Scott est mon meilleur ami et même si je l'aime beaucoup… arrête de grogner, je parlais d'un amour amical, celui où tu te connais depuis que tu portes des couches culottes en quelque sorte ! Mec sérieusement ! T'as vu Scott et Allison quand ils sont ensembles… exactement ! Comment j'étais sensé deviner ? … tu aurais pût le sentir ! J'me sens violé… super violé… vous avez tous un super nez de loup garou c'est de la triche ! Je pouvais pas sentir que t'étais attiré par moi ou que tu me marquais de ton odeur ou n'importe quoi d'autre… mec on s'est même pas embrassé… je suis puceau pas idiot ! Si on était allé à rendez vous, j'aurais… très bien, si j'avais su qu'on allait sortir ensemble, je suis presque sûr que je t'aurais sauté dessus et que j'aurais essayé une théorie pour savoir si on peut embrasser un loup garou sans se faire tuer ou non. Mais je pense que l'on peut considérer qu'on a déjà des sujets tels qu'Allison et Scott donc ça veut dire non. Bien que j'aurais été plus que disposé à faire cette expérience moi-même sur ce sujet là. Surtout vu le nombre de fois où tu te balades torse nu… mais tu fais ça depuis qu'on s'est rencontré… SÉRIEUSEMENT ! COMMUNIQUE ! » (1)

Pouffant doucement tout seul, le shérif zappa tranquillement pour changer de chaine et ainsi permettre de couvrir le son de la conversation avant de se lever de se prendre une bière.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais quelque chose dans cette conversation le fit se sentir beaucoup mieux sur le fait que Derek fréquente son fils et il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Derek durant cette conversation.

C'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait déduit de cette conversation. Derek lui avait semblé beaucoup moins vieux et tellement plus vulnérable que ce qu'il faisait croire. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il allait s'ouvrir un peu plus en étant avec Stiles.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux… puis cligner encore des yeux… puis cligner une nouvelle fois des yeux.

Debout devant lui, se tenait un Derek Hale qui semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il s'agrippait à une boite de chocolats et portait un pantalon habillé ainsi qu'une chemise bleue foncée et une cravate. Et on dirait qu'il semblait près à être torturé. Son visage était pâle et il se tenait debout en sautillant, mal à l'aise.

« Derek est là ! » cria le shérif en direction des escaliers.

« Merde, désolé j'suis en retard… ow… je serais là dans cinq minutes ! » renvoya Stiles.

« Entre et assieds toi. Erm Derek… ça te dérange pas si je te donne un petit conseil ? » dit le shérif en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Heum, ouais bien sûr »

« Enlève la cravate et déboutonne un peu ta chemise. Stiles veut sortir avec toi et même moi je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre. La chemise à elle seule prouve que tu as fait un effort. Parce que honnêtement, on dirait que cette cravate essaye de t'étrangler » dit-il amusé.

Derek cligna des yeux une seconde avant de poser la boite de chocolat et arracha littéralement la cravate de son cou.

« C'est la dernière fois que je demande conseil à Lydia » grommela-t-il. Il jeta la malheureuse cravate à la poubelle avant de se frotter maladroitement l'arrière du crâne après avoir déboutonné deux des ses boutons.

Le shérif savait : 'j'ai besoin de vous poser une question ou j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose et je sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire'

« Vas-y demande » soupira-t-il.

« Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment d'accord pour que je sorte avec Stiles ? » lâcha Derek.

« J'ai eu du temps pour y penser et j'ai fini par assumer. J'admets que je n'étais pas très heureux au début mais Stiles me ressemble trop sur certaines choses et je sais que si tu es vraiment celui qu'il veut, alors lui demander de ne pas te voir n'aurait pas été bien. Et il a prouvé durant ces deux dernières années qu'il était très doué pour se faufiler sans que je ne le réalise. Votre différence d'âge et votre différence en matière de relations amoureuses m'effrayent… » Le shérif se stoppa quand Derek toussa.

« Je… erm, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… je… et bien avant Stiles… elle n'a pas vraiment compté, du moins pas pour moi donc, ouais, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi que pour lui » admit Derek.

Le shérif ne dit rien pendant une minute, fixant le jeune homme qui était mal à l'aise. Ca lui avait demandé beaucoup de l'admettre, et ça lui faisait du mal d'évoquer Kate Argent de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais il devait faire la paix avec son esprit. Et il l'avait fait.

« Merci de m'avoir dit ça. J'admets que je suis un peu moins effrayé maintenant. C'est juste… il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux savoir. Pourquoi Stiles ? Il n'est pas… comme toi, il n'est pas un loup garou, pourquoi lui ? » Le shérif posa cette question qui le turlupinait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

« Je… je suis pas doué avec les mots mais, eh bien… »

Derek se frotta l'arrière du crane, mal à l'aise, essayant de bien réfléchir à la façon de transformer ses sentiments en mots.

« Je crois, eh bien, il est vraiment fort et brave et même avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a pas abandonné et il est loyal ! Parce que, et bien, il a fait tout ça pour Scott en grande partie et puis pour le reste d'entre nous quand il a commencé à se soucier des autres. Il… j'ai peut-être formé cette meute et je l'ai réunie mais il fait en sorte que nous soyons unis et il fait en sorte que ça marche. Il… il peut faire des choses que les humains et loups font et sert d'intermédiaire entre tout le monde. Et il me fait m'ouvrir… après l'incendie, je crois que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et puis La… Laura mais il… ça ne part pas mais grâce à lui, c'est plus facile. Et il sait ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. Il est juste… Stiles » Derek fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer les siens.

Et soudain il le vit, dans ses yeux, qui étaient normalement tellement fermés ou en colère. Une douceur, une offre, simplement en pensant à Stiles et puis quelque chose d'autre. Un éclair de quelque chose qui fit sourire puis acquiescer le shérif en voyant le soulagement évident du loup garou.

« Ok j'suis pr… ow ! » Stiles descendit lourdement les escaliers avant de trébucher et de voler par-dessus les deux dernières marches. Il se redressa « J'vais bien » sourit-il en levant les mains alors que les deux autres s'approchaient de lui.

Il semblait très élégant sans son tee shirt pour une fois. Il portait un pantalon en jean noir et un pull gris.

Il observa Derek qui regardait Stiles, ahuri, avant de brusquement pousser la boite de chocolats dans les mains de Stiles. Il semblait timide (à sa manière grincheuse avec les sourcils froncés) si le shérif ne se trompait pas.

« Tu t'en ais rappelé ! » rit Stiles « Merci »

Et le sourire qu'il fit rendit Derek moins… froncé. Sa bouche se courba légèrement, ce que Stiles prit pour un sourire puisque son visage s'illumina un peu plus. Il ouvrit la boite de chocolats et en avala un, ce qui semblait rendre Derek très heureux.

S'il se souvenait bien du documentaire sur les loups (d'ailleurs le DVD avait été mis sur Amazon le lendemain de la diffusion qu'ils avaient regardé à moitié) quand un loup offrait de la nourriture à son Compagnon (en général un animal mort et pas une boite de chocolats) et ce don était considéré comme accepté par le Compagnon si celui le mange.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, après ce chocolat, Stiles posa la boite avant de se tourner et d'attraper la main de Derek.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire où l'on va parce que sérieusement, ça m'a rendu fou toute la semaine ! » dit-il excité « Bye Papa, j'te verrais plus tard et rappelle toi, mange des légumes verts au souper ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Passez une bonne soirée » Il secoua la tête en les voyants déjà au milieu de l'allée, Stiles trainant Derek avec lui.

« Ca ira, peut importe où l'on va. Alors tu vas me le dire ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Il entendit une réponse marmonnée de la part de Derek avant que Stiles n'éclate de rire. Il ferma la porte.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il écouta distraitement la voiture de Derek s'éloigner dans la rue tout en repensant à ce regard qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Derek, un regard qui disait que cela ne serait pas quelque chose de temporaire pour lui, ou même une relation dans le sens commun du terme.

Pour Derek Hale, lui et Stiles seraient l'espoir d'un futur, d'un futur heureux.

* * *

 **(1) Toujours vivants après ce pavé ?**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plût. A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Construisons notre repaire

**Coucou mes loulous.**

 **Oui… je sais… je vous offre un mea-culpa… je suis en retard. Mon début de semaine a été assez chargé, impossible pour moi de publier, j'espère que vous me pardonnez.**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui pour ce quatrième chapitre qui je pense vous fera bien rire (en tous cas j'espère)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Le shérif savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner une récompense pour ses compétences parentales. Il avait fait de son mieux mais depuis que la mère de Stiles était décédée, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire face et avait laissé Stiles surmonter beaucoup de choses tout seul.

Stiles avait pratiquement pris soin de eux deux pendant un an et quand il s'était sortit de sa torpeur sur la mort de sa femme, il avait réalisé que Stiles faisait les courses et faisait le ménage qu'il avait appris à cuisiner de meilleurs plats. Il avait essayé de reprendre un peu son rôle mais Stiles avait grandi trop vite.

Mais s'il pouvait émettre une hypothèse, aider son fils de presque dix huit ans à jouer à la maman avec cinq loups garous adolescents, deux humains d'une meute de loup garou et son alpha de petit ami de vingt deux ans tout cela n'allait pas lui faire gagner une récompense, en tout cas les gens n'allait pas penser ça.

Mais malgré tout cela, c'était ce que Stiles voulais et il estimait que c'était bon pour son fils. Ce n'était pas une situation normale mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie, Stiles avait la tête sur les épaules et était beaucoup plus mature que les ados de son âge.

Et donc, il se retrouva dans un mini bus de 15 places à sept heures du matin pour aller à IKEA à quatre villes de là. Le trajet durait quatre heures et ils allaient acheter le mobilier pour la maison nouvellement acquise que Derek et Stiles avaient mis 3 mois à trouver.

La meute n'avait pas arrêté de dire à Derek que la maison des Hale n'était pas sûre et que ce n'était pas un endroit pour vivre étant donné qu'elle était brûlée.

Quand Lydia avait découvert que Derek avait tout l'argent de l'assurance vie de sa famille sans parler d'un gros héritage, la pression s'était accentuée sur sa personne. Mais ce fût quand le shérif pointa du doigt que c'était dangereux pour Stiles, Lydia et Allison de trainer près de l'habitation étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas des loups garous que Derek avait été touché.

Il avait disparu (pour ruminer). Stiles avait retourné son attention sur le film qu'il avait mis pour annoncer qu'il allait reconstruire la maison des Hale. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu des supers sens de loups garous, le shérif avait réalisé à quel point ça ferait mal et à quel point ça serait difficile pour lui. Donc quand Stiles avait nonchalamment suggéré de trouver ou construire une nouvelle maison, et bien ils avaient tous été un petit peu choqué parce ce que ça n'était venu à l'esprit de personne.

« J'veux dire, c'est pour un nouveau départ n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta meute, un nouveau départ pour toi, une seconde chance pour toi d'avoir une famille. Et en passant, ca te permettrais d'avoir un endroit pour vivre sans trous dans le mur et avec un plafond. Et je sais qu'une nouvelle maison c'est un grand pas en avant pour toi. C'est pas pour te blâmer ou pour te punir. Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, un vrai nouveau départ pour avoir une nouvelle maison et pas juste essayer et construire au dessus des restes de l'ancienne, comme ça la maison des Hale sera toujours là et tu auras ta propre maison » avait dit Stiles avant de tapoter le canapé à côté de lui « Maintenant assis toi et regarde le film »

Et voilà. Soudainement, tous le monde fût satisfait, même Derek semblait assez heureux avec cette idée (ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il était assez extatique, il n'était pas encore très doué pour parler aussi bien que Stiles) Mais alors personne n'arrivait vraiment à le comprendre. Erica avait un jour expliqué que Stiles avait appris à parler 'Sourcils'.

Et tout d'un coup, des catalogues sur des propriétés étaient apparus dans toute la maison, l'ordinateur était réglé sur des maisons dans les alentours, Stiles et Derek avaient visité quelques maisons pas très loin et en avaient discuté.

Ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit en dehors de la ville, dans les bois, là où le voisinage ne pourrait pas voir une accidentelle transformation de loups garous ou le fait que l'un d'eux puisse faire quelque chose d'humainement impossible (Scott ayant développé son habitude de passer par les fenêtres plutôt que par les portes)

Et finalement, après quelques impressionnantes querelles, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait. Dans les bois, un grand terrain privé, six chambres, une grande cuisine, trois salles de bain (toujours un plus vu le temps que passaient les filles, Jackson et Scott dedans) un salon, une bibliothèque, une véranda et une pièce que Stiles et Lydia voulaient absolument transformer en bibliothèque (1). La maison avait besoin de quelques réparations mais c'était parfait pour la meute.

Donc Derek avait engagé quelques constructeurs pour réparer quelques petites choses par ci par là. Il avait fait installé le chauffage au sol dans le cuisine et la véranda pour les humains de sa meute et une fois tout le travail fini, tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire, c'était d'acheter du mobilier et des équipements.

D'où le voyage à IKEA, le voyage de meute, ce qui semblait rendre Stiles très, très nerveux.

« Sérieusement ! Tu as vu les batailles qu'il y a eu à propos du bâtiment, et des tapis, et de la couleur des peintures, et du papier peint et… »

« Stiles, tout va bien se passer » Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis se pencha pour poser sa main sur la jambe de Stiles.

« On va bien se comporter ! » bouda légèrement Erica qui était sur un siège côté couloir, enroulant déjà des mèches de cheveux bouclés d'Isaac autour de son doigt. Celui-ci était étendu sur deux sièges et ronflait.

« Essayez juste de ne pas vous transformer, de ne pas vous battre ou de ne mutiler aucun employé de magasin s'il vous plait » soupira Stiles en tournant pour faire entrer le mini bus dans le parking de IKEA et trouver une place.

« Ok, je pense qu'on devrait quand même se séparer » soupira Lydia alors qu'ils sortaient tous du bus.

« Non » dit fermement Stiles.

« Mais ! »

« Non »

« Mais sérieusement »

« Non sérieusement, Derek grogne lui dessus pour moi et sois d'accord avec moi ! » Stiles fixa Derek qui, pour le plus grand amusement du shérif, grogna pour lui. Il se reçut un grognement mécontent de la part de Jackson qui se glissa un peu plus près de Lydia.

« Génial, maintenant, on se sépare plus, allez »

Les cinq prochaines heures furent intéressantes pour le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Il avait trainé autour du grand magasin avec la meute, leur donnant des conseils quand ils en avaient besoin mais il se contentait des les observer interagir entre eux. Il observait aussi Derek qui tapait sur tous le monde sauf sur Isaac et Stiles (Erica avait crié au favoritisme)

Scott et Jackson avaient lutté pour savoir s'ils devaient acheter une table de salle à manger ronde ou rectangulaire.

Erica et Lydia s'étaient battues pour savoir s'ils devaient prendre des coussins bleus ou gris.

Allison avait menacé de tirer sur Boyd s'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'à attraper le lot d'assiettes qu'il avait en vue.

Isaac avait dû être éloigné d'Erica quand celle-ci avait insulté son goût pour les couleurs.

Scott et Jackson avaient dû de nouveau être séparés quand un nouveau débat eût lieu près du rayon des télévisions.

Lydia avait essayé de faire la moue pour avoir une balancelle pour le porche avant d'entrainer Stiles de son côté et l'utiliser pour convaincre Derek d'en acheter une.

Voir cinq adolescents loups garous et hyperactifs ainsi que deux adolescentes se hâter dans ce grand magasin avec Stiles et Derek qui les suivaient pour arrêter les disputes, trouver des compromis et généralement passer outre certains désirs quand c'était nécessaire était une expérience plutôt surréaliste. Même s'il était sûr qu'il pouvait faire une blague sur six loups garous, trois adolescents humains et un shérif qui faisaient des achats à IKEA pour faire un repaire de loup.

Il décida d'ignorer le fait que, dans le rayon chambre à coucher, toutes les fournitures pour la chambre et la salle de bain principale furent choisis par Derek ET Stiles. Ou que Stiles avait choisi le lit qui allait aller dans cette chambre. Ou la longue discussion de vingt minutes sur le choix d'un matelas orthopédique (2) (Stiles) ou assez moelleux (Derek). Ces deux derniers choisirent d'ignorer les ricanements de la meute et les regards amusés du shérif quand le matelas orthopédique fût mis sur le bon de commande.

Il choisit aussi d'ignorer le fait que les deux hommes étaient partis pendant cinq minutes et étaient revenu avec les lèvres gonflées et que la peau de Stiles portait des marques d'irritations à cause d'une certaine barbe. Lydia avait fini par lever les yeux au ciel et avait attrapé un tube de quelque chose dans son sac pour le donner à un Stiles rougissant qui lançait un regard noir à un Derek content de lui.

Réflexion faite, il aurait en quelque sorte espéré que Mélissa puisse être là, le soutien moral à lui tout seul aurait été une vraie bouée de sauvetage quand il avait réalisé à quel point c'était difficile de faire marcher tout ce petit monde ensemble.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il était frappé de voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien et interagissaient ensemble. Cette proximité qu'ils partageaient et ce, même avec toutes ces disputes et ces chamailleries. Ils étaient une famille.

Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant du fait que Stiles avait trouvé une amitié pareille si jeune, des amis qu'il allait garder toute sa vie, il en était sûr.

Après un passage au restaurant pour manger un bout, moment qui fût d'ailleurs vraiment embarrassant vu les yeux écarquillés que le serveur avait fait quand les loups garous avaient commandés assez de nourriture pour deux personnes pour leur repas ils grimpèrent dans le mini bus pour retourner chez eux à la tombée de la nuit.

Alors que le shérif sentait qu'il s'endormait, il jeta un œil dans le bus.

Jackson était assis au fond, la tête penchée en arrière et il ronflait. Lydia était contre son torse, un petit filet de bave au coin de sa bouche se formant sur le tee shirt de son compagnon.

Isaac était de nouveau vautré sur deux sièges et faisait quelques fois de petits reniflements dans son sommeil.

Scott et Allison étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Allison posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la tête de Scott reposant contre la sienne.

Erica était sur les genoux de Boyd, sa tête reposant sur la fenêtre. La tête de Boyd était penchée en arrière, il aurait surement un torticolis (si les loups garous pouvaient avoir des torticolis)

Quand il regarda devant lui, là où Derek conduisait, Stiles assit sur le siège passager à côté de lui, il vit le loup garou se tourner pour fixer le jeune garçon qui commençait à piquer du nez, dodelinant de la tête de temps en temps avant de se redresser pour essayer de rester éveillé.

Puis il vit un vrai sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Derek. Il se pencha un peu pour attirer Stiles à lui pour que celui-ci puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Stiles leva les yeux et lui sourit en retour avant de se blottir contre l'épaule de Derek.

* * *

 **(1) Oui je sais qu'il y a deux fois bibliothèque mais c'est la traduction… peut être une erreur de la part de l'auteur.**

 **(2) Matelas s'adaptant à la morphologie du corps. Est censé donner un pouvoir relaxant et même des vertus thérapeutique en kinésithérapie. (source : site des matelas dodo) Perso je connaissais pas ce genre de matelas, le mien datant de Mathusalem… hum.**

 **… Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté cette trad. Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon âme.**

 **Je publierais surement le prochain chapitre durant le week end du 20 juin.**

 **A la prochaine fois !**


	5. Malentendus

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end et j'espère que ce chapitre ravira celles et ceux qui passent en ce moment les épreuves du BAC. Je vous dis M…..**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette trad. Je vous aime.**

* * *

Le shérif grimaça en entrant dans la maison et en entendant le moule être violemment jeté sur la gazinière avant qu'un autre bruit ne retentisse. Des sons de marmonnements sombres découlaient au milieu de tous ces bruits métalliques pétaradants. Quand il entra dans le salon, il vit Jackson, Scott et Erica assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient tous effrayés et… pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

« On en a aucune idée mais vous devez faire quelque chose parce qu'on commence à devenir fous ! Derek est de mauvaise humeur, grincheux et distrait ces temps ci, plus que d'habitude. Maintenant il le fait de manière délibérée et même quand Stiles est dans la même pièce ! Et il est dur et il fait la tête à Stiles donc maintenant Stiles est de très mauvaise humeur et refuse de revenir à la maison jusqu'à ce que Derek ne 'se sorte la tête du cul'. Maintenant Derek est encore pire, tout comme Stiles et on ne peut pas les réunir pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils sont tous les deux malheureux et pas ensemble, ce qui nous rend tous très tristes.

« Ils se sont disputés ? » sourcilla-t-il.

« Non ! Un jour Derek a commencé à agir comme un vrai con… pardon… crétin envers Stiles. C'était il y a une semaine et finalement, avant-hier, Stiles en a eu marre et il n'est pas revenu à la maison depuis ! » siffla Erica.

« On ne sait ce qui a déclenché tout ça, il allait très bien le jour précédent. Et il n'y avait pas et il n'y a pas d'évènements en rapport avec sa famille ou rien dans le même genre, on a vérifié ! Pas d'anniversaire, rien autour de cette date ! » ajouta Jackson.

« Il ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il se passe ou pourquoi il agit comme ça et Stiles dit qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ! » sourcilla Scott.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de voir ce que je peux faire alors » Le shérif fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner lui-même ce qu'il aurait pût se passer.

« Merci ! » Les trois jeunes soupirèrent puis se relevèrent brusquement pour se ruer à travers la fenêtre, juste avant que Stiles n'entre dans la pièce.

« Je fais du poulet et des pâtes, tu ne mange vraiment pas sainement en ce moment et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de toute cette malbouffe que tu manges depuis quelques temps ! » cassa Stiles avant de se retourner et de partir en trombe, laissant son père abasourdi derrière lui.

Stiles n'avait jamais tempêté, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, jamais. Donc quelque chose n'allait pas et ça devait être réglé. Et vite avant que quelqu'un ne perde la tête. La pleine lune était dans une semaine et ne voulait pas imaginer comment serait les autres avec tout ce qu'il se passait, et tant pis pour Derek.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, s'arrêta dans l'entrée et observa Stiles jeter des choses un peu partout pour essayer de s'occuper en attendant.

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais » admit doucement Stiles « J'ai… tout allait bien, parfaitement bien et puis… il a commencé à m'ignorer et quand il ne m'ignorait pas, il me parlait sèchement ou il grognait ou il rageait contre moi. Et il ne me touchait plus autant qu'avant et puis il… il, l'autre nuit, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste et quand je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas de sitôt, il n'a rien dit et il m'a juste laissé partir et ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! »

« D'après toi, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal ? » sourcilla le shérif.

« Non ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai essayé de comprendre, de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais pas ! Et Seigneur, je suis tellement dépendant parce que ça fait que deux jours mais il me manque tellement et je veux juste l'enlacer et l'embrasser à nouveau ! » renifla Stiles en se frottant les yeux avant de se reculer. Il ne dit rien de plus.

« Très bien » acquiesça le shérif avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant ses clés au passage.

« Euh papa ? Où tu vas ? » Stiles se précipita derrière lui, confus.

« Je vais découvrir ce qui se passe exactement dans la tête de cet idiot, parce que quelque chose le tracasse vraiment et il me le dira ! » dit fermement le shérif.

« Ne… ne sois pas trop dur avec lui d'accord ? » dit doucement Stiles.

« On verra » soupira-t-il, sachant que ça voulait pratiquement dire oui. Il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers sa voiture pour aller à la nouvelle maison de la meute.

* * *

Quand il arrêta la voiture, ce fût pour voir une grande partie de la meute, le nez collé à la fenêtre du salon avec Lydia debout à la porte. Au moment où il arriva près de la jeune femme, sa main parfaitement manucurée et vernie s'accrocha fermement à son bras et il se retrouva tiré à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Il rôde dans la bibliothèque ! Vous réglez le problème ou alors je monte là haut avec de l'Aconit et je le torture ! » claqua-t-elle.

Il était heureux que Stiles ait trouvé des amis qui se souciaient vraiment de lui.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, observant le dos voûté de Derek qui semblait vraiment malheureux. Ca se voyait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé durant les deux jours que lui et Stiles avait été séparés. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait vraiment et complètement désespéré alors qu'il était assis là, essayant de faire semblant de lire et ignorant le fait qu'il savait que le shérif savait qu'il savait qu'il était là. (1)

« Alors, j'ai un fils très énervé qui se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal pour mériter tout ça, j'ai trois loups garous qui sont venus chez moi pour me supplier d'arranger ça, j'ai le reste de la meute qui me fait des yeux de chiens battus quand je rentre dans la maison et je suis sincèrement inquiet à propos de quelqu'un que j'apprécie » dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi vous êtes inquiet à propos de Stiles ? Il a dit quelque chose ? » sourcilla Derek en relevant brusquement la tête. Il sembla confus quand le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je parlais de toi. Tu vas très mal et tu es aussi misérable que Stiles si ce n'est plus puisque Stiles a assez de colère et de confusion en lui pour réduire cette tristesse. Il est clair que tu ne veux pas ça, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes Stiles ? » demanda fermement le shérif.

« C'est pour son bien » cracha Derek.

« Vraiment ? Parce que je dirais que neuf personnes ne sont absolument pas d'accord avec toi sur ce coup là »

« Je me protège moi ! C'est plus facile de le faire maintenant plutôt que… et il n'aura pas besoin de se sentir coupable si c'est moi qui stoppe tout ça » cracha Derek avant de se lever et de se mettre à tempêter dans toute la bibliothèque. Le shérif finit par voir de la pure peur dans ses yeux. Puis les mots sortirent.

« Tu te protèges de quoi ? Et pourquoi diable Stiles voudrait arrêter tout ça ? » sourcilla-t-il, confus.

« Je suis au courant d'accord ? Je sais ! Je les ai vus sur son ordinateur et il ne m'a rien dit ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sait pas comment me dire et qu'il ne veut pas me le dire ! Et c'est bon, je n'espérais pas que ça dure éternellement, je n'étais pas… ça n'a pas d'importance » Derek passa du hurlement à, à peine un chuchotement.

« Derek, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je sais que mon fils ne veut pas rompre avec toi, pas maintenant et pas non plus dans le futur que j'imagine. Alors je crois qu'il y a quelques malentendus là-dessous et je crois que tu as dû mal comprendre quelque chose » dit doucement le shérif.

« Je les ai vus » dit Derek en secouant la tête.

« Vu quoi ? » appuya-t-il.

« Les dossiers pour l'université, il va partir et vivre sa vie, loin d'ici, loin de… de moi et… et il pourra avoir une vie normale comme ça et… et je veux qu'il soit heureux alors… »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir un Stiles très en colère. La meute se tenait derrière lui, ressemblant à des enfants pris la main dans une boite de cookies.

« Tu es un gros et parfait idiot ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es idiot espèce de gros crétin ?! » cria furieusement Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu nies le fait qu'il y avait des dossiers pour l'université sur ton ordinateur ?! » cassa Derek.

Stiles se mit à marcher en direction de l'autre homme « Non je ne nie pas le fait que j'ai déposé une demande d'inscription dans toutes les universités dans un rayon de 7 km (2) car comme ça je pourrais quand même aller à la fac et rester chez moi, avec ma famille ! Et même si j'étais allé autre part et que j'avais quitté la ville, je n'aurais pas voulu rompre avec toi, longues distances ou non, crétin ! » grogna Stiles (de manière plutôt convaincante) tout en enfonçant vivement et de façon répétée son doigt dans le torse de Derek.

« Je… alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Derek semblait plus boudeur et embarrassé qu'autre chose à cet instant précis.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je te le dis depuis bien avant qu'on se soit mis ensemble, que j'irais à l'université. J'ai pensé que tu saurais que rien avait changé et j'ai commencé à remplir des formulaires d'inscriptions devant toi il y deux semaines dans notre chambre ! » Stiles recommença à le taper avec son doigt.

« Oh…erm quand tu portais ton tee shirt gris ? » toussota Derek tout en rougissant.

« Oui quand je portais mon… » Stiles s'arrêta avant de soupirer et de se pincer l'arête du nez « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tout ça, nous rendre malheureux et contrariés et confus, tout ça c'est parce que tu ne te concentres sur rien d'autre à part moi quand je porte ce satané tee shirt ! »

« Oui… non… j'veux dire… » Ouais, Derek était en train de rougir.

« Je vais brûler ce satané tee shirt ! » Stiles claqua sa main contre le torse de Derek avant de grimacer et de secouer sa main.

Puis il laissa échapper un couinement surpris quand Derek bondit subitement sur lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Ensuite, les jambes et les bras de Stiles se débâtèrent quand ils furent au sol.

« Ooook, on devrait y aller » Boyd et Isaac attrapèrent les bras du shérif et le tirèrent à l'extérieur, Lydia fermant la porte juste au moment où un gémissement se fit entendre de la part des hommes et il était presque sûr que ça allait lui laisser des cicatrices à vie.

« Eh bien… on va venir chez vous pour le souper… et peut-être pour dormir aussi » grimaça Isaac en entendant le bruit sourd qui venait de l'étage au dessus.

« Au moins maman et papa se reparlent » ricana Erica avant de blêmir et de disparaître à travers la porte avec les autres loups garous en un clin d'œil.

Le shérif, Allison et Lydia les fixèrent avant de se dépêcher de partir eux-mêmes, remerciant Dieu de ne pas avoir l'ouïe d'un loup garou au vu de l'expression que les autres avaient fait avant de partir.

* * *

 **(1) J'ai dû me relire plusieurs fois pour voir si cette phrase était plus ou moins compréhensible. Vous vous en sortez ?**

 **(2) La mesure initiale était 4 miles qui font exactement 6,44 km, j'ai donc arrondi à 7 km.**

 **Alors mes loulous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Un petit Derek tristounet et crétin à souhait…**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine fois et… un petit extrait avant de partir ?**

' _« Oh Seigneur, ne me dit pas que tu vas acheter ça ? »…_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que Boyd porte un costume de Batman ? »…_

 _« Du gaz lacrymo-garou… genre spécialement fait pour les loups garous ? »…_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que Derek Hale urine à l'arrière de notre jardin ? »…_

 _« … STILES, JACKSON A LÉCHÉ MON BISCUIT ! »…'_

 **Alors mes loulous des pronostics ? Je précise que c'est un canon à chapitres.**


	6. Stiles et Derek

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette trad. Cette fois ci du point de vue de Derek et de Stiles.**

 **J'espère que tout cela vous aura plût et à la prochaine traduction.**

 **Je vous remercie encore du plus profond de mon cœur pour avoir lu et commenté cette trad. Merci à mes loulous les plus fidèles, aux guests et aux anonymes. Merci pour les favorites, les follows et merci surtout à vous chers lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Stiles sourit de façon lasse en sentant Derek renifler son cou et son épaule et en sentant de temps en temps l'autre homme frotter sa joue barbue contre la peau de sa peau quand il estimait que son odeur n'était pas assez imprégnée.

Quoique les humains de leur meute ne seraient pas capables de sentir cette odeur sur toute sa peau. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre du fait que Derek lui fasse plus de câlins après avoir couchés ensembles. Et il adorait cette facette de Derek, celle où le loup était proche de la surface et qu'il se permettait d'être plus instinctif que d'habitude dans son comportement.

Il adorait le faible ronronnement que Derek laissait échapper quand il faisait courir ses doigts sur son dos très musclé et à travers ses cheveux.

Quand Derek relevait la tête pour lécher les suçons sur le cou ou les épaules de Stiles, il pouvait voir des traces rouges sang s'estomper dans ses yeux. Derek grognait joyeusement avant de se pencher et de lécher les lèvres de Stiles avant de l'embrasser, lentement et profondément. Cette flamme qui était toujours présente dans tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours là malgré le baiser.

Il était toujours installé entre les cuisses de Stiles, toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, Stiles avait été choqué de voir à quel point Derek aimait le tenir après l'acte. Il était chanceux quand Derek le laissait se relever la nuit pour pouvoir se nettoyer. Et s'ils le faisaient pendant la journée, l'alpha le tenait et se blottissait contre lui pendant des heures.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, pas le moins du monde même. Parce que, hey, Derek était étonnamment câlin, il aimait toute forme de contact avec son alpha de petit ami sous quelque forme que ce soit. Et il savait que son odeur était partout sur Derek tout comme celle de Derek était partout sur lui, prouvant qu'ils étaient Compagnons.

Odeur qu'il aurait adoré mettre sous le nez de la femelle alpha qui était passée à Beacon Hills il y a deux ans (avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble) et qui pensait avoir trouvé un bon Compagnon.

Il haleta doucement quand Derek lécha et mordilla malicieusement sa mâchoire puis tourna la tête pour de nouveau l'embrasser tout en tirant légèrement les cheveux de Derek pour s'amuser.

« On… doit se lever, la meute sera bientôt à la maison » soupira Stiles en plaçant des petits baisers sur le visage de Derek tout en parlant.

« Urgh, très bien » souffla Derek. Sa mine se refrogna légèrement mais Stiles n'était pas dupe.

Jackson et Lydia étaient partis à New York pour l'université, Erica à Los Angeles et ils prenaient l'avion ce matin pour les fêtes de Noël. Boyd était allé rendre visite à une tante assez tôt pour lui donner ses cadeaux et ainsi rentrer à temps pour passer le début des fêtes avec eux. Scott, Allison et Isaac étaient partis les chercher et ils étaient bientôt attendus.

Derek avait… réquisitionné Stiles à la seconde où celui-ci avait terminé les préparations pour le diner de bienvenue de ce soir.

Il sourit quand Derek enveloppa les jambes de Stiles autour de sa taille avant de se lever en un mouvement fluide pour le porter dans leur salle de bain.

Et mon Dieu qu'il aimait l'endurance des loups garous.

* * *

Derek jeta un œil à toute la pièce, la pièce qui contenait sa meute.

Jackson et Erica étaient de retour à leurs anciens rapports, se taquinant et faisant des prises catch jusqu'à ce que Boyd soit mêlé à l'histoire. Celui-ci se contenta de s'affaler sur les deux autres. Isaac s'assit au dessus de Boyd en souriant malicieusement. Erica et Jackson se mirent gémir sous le poids des deux autres loups garous, notamment quand Isaac se mit à rebondir au dessus d'eux.

Allison, Lydia et Stiles se mirent à rire quand Scott fit un cri de guerre avant de se jeter sur Isaac pour finir à plat ventre au dessus des autres quand Isaac lui résista. Bien en dessous, Erica et Jackson gémirent plus fortement.

Quand Stiles tomba sur son épaule en riant, il se blottit un peu plus contre sa tempe avant de s'installer un peu mieux et d'observer les autres.

Il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais ça. Une maison, une meute, une famille. Après que sa famille ait été brûlée, qu'ils aient déménagé à New York et que lui et Laura aient survécus.

La culpabilité de son engagement avec Kate lui pesait. Et peu importe ce que sa sœur avait dit, une partie de lui savait que Laura l'avait aussi blâmé. Il avait pu le voir dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait. Elle avait aussi eu le poids de sa nouvelle responsabilité d'alpha sur les épaules, elle avait dû essayer de faire face à ça et à ce que ça impliquait tout en essayant de maitriser ses pouvoirs et sa force.

Et maintenant il comprenait totalement cette difficulté.

Et il s'était sérieusement dit qu'il n'aurait jamais de Compagnon, il s'était dit qu'il ne ressentirait jamais ce Lien, qu'il ne ressentirait jamais la joie de son loup quand son Compagnon était blotti contre lui, qu'il aurait un Compagnon tout court !

Après Kate, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça, qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un s'approcher autant, qu'il ne se mettrait plus autant à nu.

Et puis, Stiles était arrivé et avait fait son chemin et dégommé chacune de ses défenses, de ses murs, de ses barrières et de cette saleté de trappe en acier qu'il s'était construite.

Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, lui et son loup faisaient complètement confiance à Stiles. Et il avait laissé faire et il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard. A ce moment là, il ne voulait plus être tout seul, il voulait avoir quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance et sur qui il pouvait compter.

Soudainement il savait parfaitement qu'avoir une meute avec lui, le rendait plus fort. Cependant il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi fort en ayant simplement un Compagnon potentiel. Encore moins maintenant qu'ils s'étaient accouplés.

Etre capable de ressentir son Compagnon dans la poitrine, être capable de sentir quand Stiles était heureux et satisfait, être capable de ressentir l'amour de son Compagnon, de laisser ce sentiment l'envahir, de le laisser agir comme un baume pour ses plaies ouvertes qui avaient été laissées par les décès des membres de sa famille, par la mort de Laura, par la trahison de Peter, par celle de Peter.

Stiles avait rendu tout ça plus facile. Il le rendait meilleur.

* * *

Stiles sourit quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui par derrière, le resserrant doucement alors que des lèvres étonnamment douces frôlèrent l'étendue de sa nuque. Il tourna la tête pour embrasser Derek en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le bout du nez. Il retourna ensuite au mélange de sa sauce.

« Est-ce que les chiots sont sages ? » sourit-il.

« Et bien, quand je suis parti, Erica étranglait Jackson par derrière, Isaac mâchouillait le canapé et Allison faisait des tresses avec les poils de loup garou de Boyd » sourit narquoisement Derek alors que Stiles riait.

« Loup garou à Londres (1) alors ? » ricana Stiles.

« Loup garou à Londres » soupira Derek exaspéré.

« Tu étais pas mal dans tes pensées aujourd'hui, tout va bien ? » demanda doucement Stiles en sortant la sauce du feu avant d'éteindre le gaz et de se retourner pour regarder Derek, légèrement préoccupé.

« Rien de méchant, je me disais à quel point les choses étaient différentes » Derek secoua la tête avant de se pencher pour frotter son nez et renifler la peau derrière l'oreille de Stiles. Il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que c'était apparemment l'un des principaux endroits pour bien marquer son odeur « Mmm, tu sens encore comme moi et comme la meute » dit Derek satisfait.

« C'est bien de les avoir à la maison hein ? » chantonna Stiles en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Derek.

« C'est paisible sans leurs chamailleries » tenta Derek. Cependant Stiles se contenta de lui rire au nez.

« Ajoute 'aussi' à cette phrase et ce sera la vérité » sourit le plus jeune homme.

« A quelle heure arrivent ton père et Mélissa demain ? » grommela Derek.

« A 9h. On commencera à poser les décorations après le petit déjeuner » Stiles laissa l'autre homme changer de sujet avec un sourire qui disait à Derek qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on a vraiment besoin de mettre des décorations dans toutes les pi… »

« Ouep, comme l'année dernière et comme il y a deux ans » sourit un peu plus Stiles en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Derek.

« Mais… dans chaque pièce… c'est déconcertant d'aller aux toilettes et d'y voir des guirlandes ! » gémit Derek

« Des décorations dans chaque pièce » dit fermement Stiles.

« Mais… »

« M'oblige pas à aller chercher Isaac pour qu'il te fasse des yeux de chien battu » dit fermement Stiles.

« Merde, j'ai vraiment eu une sale idée de morde ce gosse » grogna Derek.

« Tu m'aimes » cria Isaac.

« Arrête d'écouter nos conversations ou on va commencer à parler de choses que tu ne veux vraiment pas entendre ! » cria Stiles en retour.

« Ou tu vas entendre des choses que tu ne veux vraiment pas entendre » sourit diaboliquement Derek avant presser fermement les fesses de Stiles faisant couiner celui-ci comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

« Oh dégeu ! »

« Arrêtez ! » Les plaintes fusèrent faisant rire Stiles qui frappa la poitrine de Derek, l'éloignant pour ainsi continuer à cuisiner.

* * *

Le matin de Noël se transforma rapidement en chaos malgré les meilleurs efforts de contrôle. Du papier cadeaux était éparpillé partout dans leur grand salon, la meute était dispersée sur le sol, les chaises et le canapé de toute la pièce.

Mélissa et le shérif avaient rapidement pris possession du fauteuil à deux places et observaient avec un certain amusement ce qui, en cinq ans, était devenu leur famille par extension. Derek était dans son fauteuil avec Stiles perché sur ses genoux et ils déballaient leurs cadeaux.

Tout le monde riait, discutait, des câlins étaient distribués à droite à gauche en remerciement pour les cadeaux.

L'odeur de Mince Pie (2) et de cidre embaumaient l'air ambiant. Et encore plus que ça, il y avait une odeur de satisfaction, de joie et de famille.

Le sapin était magnifique et ils avaient tous participé pour décorer ce mastodonte que lui, Erica et Boyd avaient ramené de la forêt.

Quand tout le monde termina, ils se mirent à l'aise, admirèrent leurs cadeaux et discutèrent joyeusement, Mélissa et le shérif étant collés serrés.

Derek attira l'attention de Stiles. Il se leva et mit Stiles debout avant de le tirer en dehors de la pièce. Derrière eux, les autres se lancèrent des regards curieux mais indifférents.

Stiles suivit Derek. Celui-ci le conduit dans les escaliers, en direction de leur chambre. Derek claqua la porte derrière eux et s'assura que la pièce soit complètement insonorisée avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

« Tu veux qu'on couche encore ensemble ? Sérieusement je crois que c'est à cause des aiguilles de pin parce qu'on l'a fait trois fois ce matin ! » pouffa Stiles en s'approchant de Derek.

Cependant son sourire se fana quand il vit l'expression de Derek, il semblait effrayé.

« Derek ? Tu sais que tu me fais peur là ? Et pas genre le style, 'je me suis encore fais tiré dessus et tu dois sortir la balle' mais du genre 'je suis sur le point de rompre avec toi et je t'ai amené dans notre chambre insonorisée pour t'éviter l'embarras de le faire devant la meute' et… oh mon Dieu, est-ce que la relation sexuelle de ce matin était une relation sexuelle de séparation ? Tu m'as fait l'amour avant de rompre ? Parce que je suis pratiquement sûr que les deux partis doivent savoir que c'est une relation sexuelle de rupture pour que cette relation sexuelle soit une relation sexuelle de rupture. Parce qu'autrement c'est une relation sexuelle de rupture pour l'un mais c'est une relation sexuelle normale pour l'autre et… » (3)

« Épouse-moi ! » lâcha Derek, stoppant ainsi le flot de paroles de Stiles « Une seconde, tu croyais que j'étais en train de rompre avec toi ? » s'étouffa-t-il en comprenant exactement le flot de paroles de Stiles alors que lui-même essayait de faire sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche.

« Je le croyais oui ! Tu étais tellement sérieux et nerveux et… attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » s'arrêta Stiles en fixant l'alpha les yeux écarquillés.

« Épouse-moi ? » murmura Derek.

« Je… oh mon Dieu tu es sérieux ? Tu me demandes sérieusement de t'épouser ?! » s'étouffa Stiles.

« Je… oui ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Parce que je la ramène sinon » gémit Derek.

« Tu plaisantes là ! T'as pas intérêt ! Tu m'as acheté une bague ? » s'illumina Stiles.

Derek acquiesça silencieusement, sortit un écrin à bijou et l'ouvrit avant de la montrer à Stiles, nerveux. Il observa son humain s'approcher doucement de lui comme si l'écrin contenait une bombe. Quand Stiles s'arrêta en face de lui, fixant la bague les yeux écarquillés, le cœur de Derek battait de façon erratique dans sa tête.

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas on peut… » commença à dire Derek mais il s'arrêta quand Stiles secoua la tête et leva la main pour attraper le poignet de l'autre homme.

« Elle… elle est parfaite. Et oui, en passant, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre réponse à part oui » souffla Stiles en levant les yeux de la bague pour les poser dans ceux de Derek.

Soudainement le visage de Derek se fendit en un immense sourire et il enroula ses bras autour de Stiles pour continuer d'essayer de l'embrasser encore plus profondément. Stiles lui rendit le baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, Derek sortit rapidement l'anneau en argent avec un petit rubis au centre, de la même couleur que ses yeux d'alpha et le glissa au doigt de Stiles.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais le genre de type à te marier, on est pas obligé de la faire si tu veux pas ou si tu crois que c'est ce que je veux et que tu doive le faire parce que… »

« Stiles je veux me marier avec toi dans tous les sens du termes. Nous sommes mariés par mon loup et je veux être reconnu comme ton Compagnon dans le sens humain du terme » dit fermement Derek.

« Mari, tu seras mon mari… chéri » sourit narquoisement Stiles.

« Très bien, rend moi la bague ! » grogna Derek en se précipitant sur Stiles qui riait et se mit à courir. Derek l'attrapa rapidement à la taille et le jeta sur le lit en grognant de nouveau, faisant rire Stiles un peu plus.

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés et blottis ensembles, Stiles fit un grand sourire et regarda la bague briller à son doigt, toujours pelotonné contre le torse de Derek. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en sentant la satisfaction et la joie pure faisant des vas et viens entre eux, faisant bourdonner le Lien présent entre eux.

Il garda ses yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparèrent quand Derek utilisa son pouce pour lever le menton de l'autre homme et ainsi poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser lentement et tendrement.

Quand il les ouvrit vit les yeux bleus gris de Derek, il sourit en voyant tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant et il savait que Derek voyait la même chose dedans. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek, posant en même temps une main sur sa joue, reflétant ce qui brillait majoritairement dans leurs yeux : à jamais.

* * *

 **(1) J'ai pas saisi. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé une chanson et un film… mais rien à traduire. Désolée…**

 **(2) Non ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe. Une Mince Pie est une espèce de petit gâteau fourré d'un mélange de fruits secs et d'épices. Il est traditionnellement servi en Angleterre à Noël.**

 **(3) C'est clair ? C'est pas clair ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai eu du mal à bien traduire ce monologue.**

 **Fin… ca fait toujours bizarre d'écrire ça, je m'y ferais jamais !**

 **Je n'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre. Je trouve mes phrases un peu bancales qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 _ **J'AI UNE ANNONCE DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE A VOUS FAIRE MES LOULOUS. VEUILLEZ VOUS RENDRE DANS MON PROFIL POUR PLUS DE RENSEIGNEMENTS S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**_


End file.
